


To Stand by You

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: Five moments they stood beside one another on podiums, and one moment they stood together for a different ceremony entirely.Inspired by an anon ask sent to @victuurificrec.A 5 +1 One ShotUpdated on October 2, 2018.





	To Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.

He has a microphone in his hand, bold words leave his lips. Sweat drips down from his hairline, forming glistening trails on his forehead. He's just won. That much is clear by the absence of Yurio and the sound of cheers.

He's just won, and Victor is beside him, sharing the old podium for gold Yuuko had dug out from one of the rink's storage closets just for Hot Springs on Ice.

A sense of eager anticipation fills him as the seconds pass. The competition season does not seem so impossible anymore.

* * *

 

It is not the first time they competed against one another, and for now, it will not be the last. Despite this, the fact they are standing beside one another on the podiums for gold and silver means the world to Yuuri. This is the result of each of their dedication to the sport, their love for the ice.

Yuuri forgets briefly to look at the photographers and journalists because of the genuine happiness he sees upon his fiancé's face. Hindsight is 20/20, and Yuuri knows now how rarely Victor offered an honest response to the media those last three seasons before flying to Japan to coach him. Seeing Victor content on a podium brings more joy to Yuuri in that moment than the medal around his neck.

Anyone would forget to look away from such a beautiful sight.

* * *

 

Laughter fills the room as Victor attempts to stand on top of the chair Chris dragged in from the kitchen, ever the helpful enabler. Yurio warns Victor to watch his head, humor fills his words. " _Only he would hurt himself off the ice of all places_."

Yuuri stands proudly on one of the couch cushions, his eyes focus on his fiancé. He prepares to assist if need be, but Victor waves him off. Except for Phichit, Otabek, and Yurio, the rest of them are not as sober as they were when the night began, but Victor insisted on the rules of the game. " _I won first, Yuuri, of course I must stand upon the podium_."

Phichit joins them, grins as he steps onto the make-shift podium for third. It is a square potholder; Yuuri believes a garden scene decorates it. Phichit passes his phone to Yurio, instructs the younger skater to take photographic evidence of his win. " _Chulanont, you got third, not first_." Despite his words, the blond takes several photos for the other man.

Chris lets out a whoop as Victor proudly bows, fully on his podium at last. Yuuri is grateful for the room’s high ceiling.

Yuuri laughs alongside his friends, feeling warm and so very loved.

* * *

 

Pain shoots up his leg, his ankle hisses at him as he stands upon the podium for third. He grits through the throbbing ache, smiles as the ceremony begins. Falling down a dimly lit flight of stairs after the free skate was not in his original plan for the week, nor should it be in anyone's. At least it would be temporary.

He sees Victor shoot him a concerned glance from his position on the podium for second. He attempts a comforting smile. Yuuri doubts he hides the pain well in his eyes, but thankfully, he thinks, he did not hurt his face during the fall. A smile he can manage. Maybe.

When the ceremony ends, Yuuri finds himself in Victor's arms, grateful for the assistance off the ice.

* * *

 

The crowds have left, skaters and coaches, too. Despite the spacious rink being nearly empty, Yuuri finds he prefers the intimacy the lack of observers offers. Never before has an ice rink felt so small to him and so welcoming at once. It is as if a single misplaced step, a single unsteady breath, could dispel the feelings of finality and acceptance swirling in his chest. Everything he feels and sees tells him this moment means something, means more than simply another win, but Yuuri knew that already.

He finds Victor alone on the ice, sitting on the podium for gold. Yuuri's heart tightens at the sight.

He softly makes his way out to join Victor, for once too full of pride, adoration, and concern to shed a tear.

" _Victor_."

Beautiful, vibrant blue meets his eyes. Under the light they nearly glisten. Yuuri does not address the few tears he sees escape Victor's eyes.

Victor tightens his hold on his medal, then releases it. Yuuri watches as it briefly swings before settling still, sparkling from the artificial light above.

Without words, Yuuri steps onto the podium for silver, leans over and offers a hand. Victor stands up, his legs less wobbly than they were when the ceremony began.

The two stand in silence, in a mostly empty rink, side by side on two of the three podiums, their hands clasped, fingers intertwined.

An end of one era, a start of another.

It is fitting in Yuuri's opinion. Victor began his career on the top, it is only right he would end it there, too.

Together they leave the rink, their hearts heavy but at peace. Both nod as they pass the staff member who allowed them the chance to soak it in a little longer, just a little longer.

* * *

 

Cool sand shifts under their feet, crawls into the spaces between their toes. Today there is no ice, no competitions, no medals, no podiums. Today is more thrilling than any jump, more rewarding than any win.

Family and friends surround them, the ceremony small and intimate.

Yuuri stands opposite Victor, a butterfly flutters in his stomach. Yuuri curls his toes into the sand.

Today there is no ice, no competitions, no medals, no podiums. Today is more thrilling than any jump, more rewarding than any win.

Mari was surprised when Yuuri mentioned having a ceremony months ago. " _You're practically married now. Do you really want the stress of a wedding?_ "

Of course she was right about the stress, but now? Now, Yuuri knew he would never regret the sleepless nights, petty arguments, financial discussions, weeks upon weeks of planning, or near crises.

Marrying the love of his life was something Yuuri could never regret.

" _To every tomorrow_."

" _To every tomorrow_."

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ~Lem


End file.
